Silver and Gold
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Future Fic :: Serena is finally getting married to Dan after five years of dating, and asks Jenny to be one of her bridesmaid along with another favor. {Serena/Dan, Jenny/Nate}


**Title: Silver and Gold  
Fandom: Gossip Girl  
Pairing: Serena/Dan, Jenny/Nate, with hints of Blair/Chuck ****  
Spoilers/Warnings: Future Fic. Slightly AU.  
Author Note/Disclaimer: Mostly based off the candid pics off the series finale, but would probably become slightly AU.  
Jenny and Serena are close friends in this piece. The two main couples would be Serena/Dan and Jenny/Nate. Also I don't own Gossip Girl. **  
**Summary: {Future Fic} Serena is finally getting married to Dan after five years of dating, and asks Jenny to be one of her bridesmaid along with another favor.  
**

**December 27th, 2016**

She honestly wasn't very surprised when Serena called her up a couple of days after Christmas, spilling the news that Dan had (finally) propose to her on Christmas Eve. After five years of dating, but knowing each other for nearly ten.

Of course, she already knew this beforehand. Dan had spilled his plans, on how he was going to propose to the girl of his dreams, earlier that month.

She knows that Christmas Eve, was an important date for them. Even though, she doesn't know every detail of that night in 2007.

She did help Serena set up her father's gallery making it their own personal winter wonderland. After Dan confessed he has always loved a White Christmas.

She did notice Dan returning home of Christmas around seven am. Extremely happy. It didn't take long for her to figure out, Serena and Dan made love that night.

But she couldn't help but to giggle softly as she listen to her soon to be sister-in law babble on how Dan propose to her.

"I always knew the two of you would get married, someday," she admitted to her, once Serena stopped talking.

It was the honest truth.

Even during the times, when she disliked Serena. She has always known that her brother and Serena would be together in the end.

Sure there may have been a few bumps on the way. Trust issues, their parents getting married, and Dan's trip to the "dark side", when he decided he wanted to expose the Upper East Side. Not to mention, the various relationships they had.

Several of them indirectly causing pain on the other party.

She did hear from her father, that Dan was "in love" with Blair, shortly after she left the Upper East Side with Eric. Honestly, she had to laugh about the thought of Dan and Blair ever being together.

Blair was always loved Chuck.

Although most of her information regarding the Dan and Blair relationship she received either from Eric, her father, or on a rare occasion Serena.

Although, at the time there was still a bit of discomfort between them, and she knows, the only reason why she called the apartment was to talk to Eric.

But they did share a few long and meaningful conversations. But it was a start of a close friendship between the two.

On occasion, especially after she and Dan got together properly. Serena would occasionally model for her, when she visited London. Wearing bridesmaid and wedding dress she personally designed. She would always send the prints to Dan.

"I want you to be one of my bridesmaids," Serena blurts out after a moment.

She couldn't help but to giggle softly.

Although, she half expects Blair would be Serena's Maid of Honor, despite their off and on friendship with each other.

But she suppose she can tolerate Blair for a couple of weeks. If it means she can see Dan being happy.

"Of course," she replies happily. "I get the feeling that isn't the only thing you wanted to ask me."

"I want you to design my wedding dress," she finally admits. For a moment, she thought she heard a bit hesitation in Serena's voice. "A Jenny Humphrey Original."

She giggles softly, "White and Gold?"

Remembering an earlier conversation she had with Serena, when they were discussing wedding dresses, in one of her photo shoots.

Serena had admitted she wanted to Gold to be a color in her wedding dress. Jenny smiled almost immediately.

Knowing that gold plays a somewhat plays an important part in her relationship with Dan.

She wore a gold dress on her first date with Dan when they decided to see her father's concert then later on having to save her from Chuck.

Serena also wore a gold dress at the Debutante Ball. She knows that Dan eventually showed up after receiving a call from Lily.

Serena later confessed to her.

She felt like a princess that night.

"White and Gold," Serena confirms. Jenny nods.

The day of her wedding she would make sure that Serena looks like a queen, like a goddess.


End file.
